1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for resetting a HyperTransport link in a blade server.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which substantial technical advances have been achieved is in resetting HyperTransport links in blade servers. In blade servers that employ HyperTransport technology, a set of shared reset signals are required to be asserted to each blade server in as little as 100 nanoseconds of each other to reset a HyperTransport link and guarantee proper HyperTransport operation. In current art, there exists no defined facility in a blade center to allow for synchronization of the reset signals across multiple blade servers in the blade center.